Entre besos
by EGBC
Summary: “¿Qué dijiste?” Asuka preguntó, más que segura de haber entendido mal. Y Shinji contestó con el mismo aburrido tono de la primera vez. “Bésame.”
1. Chapter 1

Anime:** Neo Genesis Evangelion  
**Título:** ENTRE BESOS  
**Concepto original: Gainax  
Autor: Los 7 ojos que todo lo ven  
Género: Comedia/Romance  
Rango: T  
Resumen: "¿Qué dijiste?" Asuka preguntó, más que segura de haber entendido mal. Y Shinji contestó con el mismo aburrido tono de la primera vez. "Bésame."

* * *

–Asuka…– la voz de Shinji se escucho en un suspiro y desprovista de alguna emoción. 

Sentado frente a la mesa, los auriculares de su SDAT en sus orejas, su barbilla reposando sobre su mano derecha y ojos azules medios cerrados mirando ausentemente al techo del departamento.

Asuka, recostada en el piso, no dejo de encarar la televisión. Mordiendo el resto de la fritura en su boca, hasta poder pasarla por su garganta, preguntó en igual aburrido tono que su compañero piloto.

–¿Qué?

El pelicorto no contestó, su pensativa-aburrida postura no se inmutó. La americana criada en Alemania sabía que era por la música en sus oídos que no la escuchó. Sin embargo, eso no cambiaba lo importante.

Nadie ignoraba a Asuka.

Con ceño fruncido, Asuka abrió su boca para hacerle saber lo que pensaba…

–Asuka…–

El sonido de su nombre fue escuchado de nuevo deteniendo su próxima gritería. Ella se movió hasta quedar recostada de lado, encarando al piloto del Eva-01. Los ojos de chico se movieron hasta encontrarse con los de la chica. Por unos segundos nadie habló. Solo la televisión como único medio de sonido creo un extraño casi insufrible fondo. Y como un trueno, Shinji habló.

–Bésame.

Mechón de cabello rojizo resbaló sobre su cara. Gentilmente, Asuka lo acomodó detrás de su oreja. Entonces, calmadamente dejó su anterior posición para sentarse con piernas cruzadas en el piso y finalmente apagó el televisor.

Su garganta se sintió seca, no duda por efecto de las frituras, así que tubo que tragar para poder formar las siguientes palabras.

–¿Qué dijiste?– Asuka preguntó, más que segura de haber entendido mal.

Y Shinji contestó con el mismo aburrido tono de la primera vez.

–Bésame.

En un segundo Asuka estaba de pie, el pingüino que había pasado desapercibido durante todo el tiempo se permitió un graznido cuando casi lo pisan.

–¡¿De qué demonios estas hablando, maldito pervertido?!

Shinji se enderezó como si el grito de la Segunda Niño lo hubiera alcanzado con fuerza física.

Ambas de sus cejas se levantaron al mismo tiempo que se quitaba los auriculares (y por un segundo, un minúsculo segundo su cara mostró pánico) y daba un suspiro aburrido.

–Un beso… ¿ya lo has hecho antes, no?

–Urg…– Tomada desprevenida por el comentario, Asuka retrocedió un paso. El pobre pingüino dio otro graznido cuando por segunda vez el pie de la pelirroja pasó muy cerca de su emplumado cuerpo para su gusto.

Pero entonces ella volvió con toda la fuerza que le caracteriza. Parándose recta con manos en su cintura y levantando sus prominentes pechos (para su corta edad), su característica pose de orgullo y confianza (¿arrogancia?) en si misma.

–¡Por su puesto que lo he hecho antes….!

Shinji, con increíble valor o intenciones suicidas, dependiendo como uno lo mire, la interrumpió.

–Conmigo.

Y un frió viento paso (que es bastante raro pues estaban dentro del apartamento) ondeando levemente el cabello de la pelirroja y quebrando por completo su pose patentada.

Allí, dentro de esos pedazos rotos de su arrogancia una chispa apareció. Quemando y rugiendo, viva llama infernal sofocando y destrozando, pidiendo ser liberada.

Naturalmente, Shinji no podía ver el abrasador fuego dentro de la chica, así que siguió hablando.

–¿No será que tienes miedo de darme un beso?

Y tan desprevenida como se encontraba, Asuka no respondió con la vehemencia que le caracteriza. No estaba preparaba para un Shinji con pantalones puestos, figurativamente hablando, por supuesto, no es como si ella quisiera verlo sin pantalones o algo por el estilo.

–Y no es como si estuvieras ocupada... y yo estoy aburrido.– él siguió.

Ella ensanchó sus ojos cuando ese último comentario hizo clic.

Entonces, sucedió lo impensado.

Shinji comenzó a reír.

Realmente estaba aburrido, muy aburrido. Desde el día en que ellos… el día en que ella estaba tan aburrida que… bien, ese día. Ellos habían entablado cierta amistad. Tan loco como suene, Shinji Ikari y Asuka Souryu son amigos o eran, dependiendo de cómo esto terminara.

Es cierto que trabajan juntos, van a la escuela, estudian, y para el colmo de las cosas, viven juntos. Pero ninguno de ellos se atrevería a decir que son amigos, De acuerdo, era ella no se atrevería a admitir amistad con el joven Ikari.

Pero últimamente, la pelirroja había comenzado a reír más junto a su compañero piloto que a reírse de él. Y aún cuando ella no se daba cuenta de este hecho, Shinji lo hizo, y el joven Ikari no podría estar más feliz.

Sería una mentira si decía algo como que esto fue planeado como una pequeña broma, no lo era, para nada. Fue totalmente inesperado. Semanas si ángeles los días ya habían caído en tediosa rutina, que por las ocurrencias de la americana habían sido soportables, pero hoy la pelirroja no había puesto el mismo esfuerzo de días anteriores. Shinji, supuso que ni siquiera Asuka podía pelear contra el aburrimiento por siempre.

Y su punto máximo llegó un par de horas después de la cena. Asuka cambiando los canales de la televisión aleatoriamente. Y Shinji con su fiel SDAT para entretenerse. Pero por alguna rara razón, entretenimiento no venía para Shinji. Esa sombra de aburrimiento que había llevado consigo creció tanto que lo único que podía pensar era de que tan aburrido se encontraba y como salir de este horrible estado. Naturalmente eso le hizo pensar en el astuto, innovador y sobre todo entretenido método que Asuka le había mostrado para quitar el aburrimiento.

Su mirada fue al techo y su dedo subió al máximo el volumen de su reproductor de música, su imaginación regresando a aquella noche pero con ligeras diferencias.

Esta vez su nariz no estaba siendo apretada, esta vez sus brazos alrededor de su cintura la retenían de caer por lo débil de sus rodillas que causaba las sensaciones de su boca sobre la suya. Entonces, él la alejaría a la longitud de sus brazos y miraría a sus ojos nublados con placenteras sensaciones pronunciando su nombre…

Tan absorto en su pequeña fantasía que no se dio cuenta que había pronunciado el nombre de la Segunda Niño en voz alta, y tanto era el volumen de su SDAT que no se percató que el supuesto susurro de su voz realmente tenía suficiente poder para alcanzar a los oídos de la pelirroja al otro lado de la sala.

Mientras su cara real no cambia de su estado de aburrimiento, en su fantasía podía verse a si mismo sonriendo ante el estado de la pelirroja. Shinji tuvo que repetir el nombre de la chica junto con una pequeña sacudida para sacarla de su estupor. Su cuerpo real copiando los movimientos de su yo fantasioso, y encontrándose con los ojos de la chica. El "bésame" fue pronunciado con desgana, su real yo más preocupado en su fantasía que la realidad.

Extrañamente ella preguntó que había dicho. Esa debió haber sido la primera señal en detenerlo todo.

Pero el "bésame" fue repetido. Escapado de sus labios antes de que su cerebro pueda detenerlo.

La teoría sobre intento de suicidio comienza ha tomar más fuerza¿no lo creen?

Ella gritó y Shinji enderezó su espalda cuando cualquier rastro de su fantasía se perdió.

Ambas cejas se alzaron en confusión ante el grito de la pelirroja. Necesitaba pensar y rápido. El molesto ruido en sus orejas fue rápidamente borrado permitiendo a su cerebro informar que había sucedido. Entonces, pánico como nunca antes se apoderó de cada fibra de su ser. Pero solo duró un segundo. Un suspiro derrotado fue lo que siguió que podría ser fácilmente malinterpretado como uno de aburrimiento. Él no era la más brillante de las personas, pero en momento de desesperación con su vida colgando en un hilo, exactamente como este momento, Shinji podía pensar muy rápidamente y es así como encontró la perfecta solución para salir con vida.

Tenía que convertir todo aquello en una broma, porque después de todo, amigos se hacen bromas, y Shinji Ikari y Asuka Souryu son amigos.

Y eso confirma que realmente no era la persona más brillante.

Él usó las mismas palabras que la chica había usado contra suyo, días atrás. Siempre procurando actuar como si estuviera muy aburrido y no tendría nada más que hacer. Y por un momento se perdió en su acto, las palabras salieron fluidamente contrarrestando cualquier réplica de la pelirroja. Entonces se dio cuanta lo realmente gracioso que era todo esto. El punto culminante llego y no pudo aguantar más, rió.

Pero ella no se rió.

Oh Dios, ella no esta riendo.

En seco, Shinji detuvo su risa y miro a la evidentemente… realmente, no era muy evidente si estaba enojada, pero era lo más cercano que se podía llegar. Sus cejas están arqueadas levemente y su boca presenta una línea recta, y si, eso sería normal para alguien enojado, pero después de todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos, Shinji sabía que esa expresión no era normal para su compañera piloto. Enojo en el rostro de Asuka Souryu eran cejas fruncidas al punto de parecer una sola línea arqueada, una vena brotando en su frente y labios ligeramente abiertos mostrando como sus dientes crujían apretados unos a otros.

Este no era el enojo que te podía aniquilar en un segundo, este era un frío calculado enojo que prometía dolor y tortura sin fin.

–Lo siento…– Shinji dijo rápidamente viéndola venir. Él salió de la silla y retrocedió hasta chocar contra la pared. –Fue… fue solo una broma…

Asuka se detuvo a solo un metro del chico, las palabras deteniendo su estampida justo a tiempo.

–¿Una broma?

–¡Si!– Shinji exclamo entusiasmado al ver que esas palabras le salvaron de una muerte segura.

Un metro se volvió nada.

Ambas manos de la pelirroja golpeando fuertemente la pared a los lados de la cabeza de Shinji. El pobre chico se veía pálido.

–¿Una broma?– Realmente no parecía un pregunta, más una confirmación de lo dicho por el chico, como contemplando lo que quería decir esas palabras. Sin embargo, Shinji pensó que tenía que contestar.

–Si…– susurró.

Así como así, la furia regreso.

–¡Estas diciendo que no quieres besarme!

Pánico le hizo hablar rápidamente.

–¡No!

–Arrg… ¿No quieres besarme o no quieres no besarme?

–… ¿uh?

Una de sus manos agarró la camisa del joven Ikari acercando aun más sus rostros.

–¿Quieres besarme¿Si o no?

Y Shinji contesto como cualquier otro adolescente lo haría… cualquier adolescente sin intenciones de seguir viviendo o cualquier adolescente con algún problema mental es a lo que me refiero.

–… no…– fue la respuesta.

Silencio.

Aterrador, absoluto y abrumador silencio.

El anterior pánico era nada para el que comenzaba a sentir en estos momentos el pelicorto.

En cambio, para Asuka, aún había le misma furia de antes pero ahora su orgullo había tomado el golpe. Después de todo quien en su sano juicio podía no querer besar a la hermosa, inteligente y perfecta Asuka Souryu.

¡Nadie!

Sin embargo, el patético bueno para nada Shinji Ikari no quería.

¿En qué clase de loco mundo se encontraba?

Entonces, Shinji Ikari vio el más aterrador espectáculo en primera fila. Mucho peor que la vena pulsando sobre la frente de la muchacha, mucho, pero mucho peor. La joven Souryu sonrió.

–Entonces,…– las palabras sonaron como una sentencias de muerte –… haré que quieras…

–¿Q-qué?

–Ooooh… no me escuchaste.– De repente la sentencia de muerte sonó más suave, dulce y provocadora. –Déjame repetirlo…

Lento y apenas rozando, un dedo de Asuka resbaló la longitud de la mejilla del chico, un acto tan delicioso como torturador.

–Voy hacer que desees besarme.

Los ojos de Shinji se agrandaron cuando el rostro de la chica se acercó al suyo y por más pánico que sentía no podía (¿quiso?) hacer nada para detenerla.

Este era.

Este era el momento de su primer beso. No uno para quitar el aburrimiento como el de aquella vez. No, nada de eso. Si realmente quería que él deseara sus besos entonces tenía que hacerlo de verdad. Tenía que renunciar a cualquier esperanza de que su primer beso fuera con Kaji. Y para ello tenía que desear besar a Shinji Ikari.

¿Lo deseaba?

¡Por supuesto!

Por causa de su orgullo. Nada más nada menos.

Ella detuvo su avance cuando sintió las cosquillas que causaba la respiración de Shinji sobre su rostro. El chico se dio cuenta de la indecisión de la muchacha y abrió sus ojos que estaban a medio camino de cerrarse.

Ellos se miraron en silencio. Contemplando su cercanía. La forma en que sus ojos intentaban buscar lo desconocido dentro del otro y casi en un susurro, en una suave brisa de verano, sus labios se rozaron…

–¡Tadaidama!

… y como si quemaran se apartaron rápidamente. Asuka choco contra el filo de la mesa y Shinji no pudo hacer más que apretarse aún más a la pared. Y por alguna rara razón pareciera que terminaron corriendo veinte kilómetros, sus corazones latían acelerados y tomaban bocanadas de aire.

Misato pasó apresuradamente por la sala sin ni siquiera mirar a su dirección, para ir directo a su cuarto.

–Se me olvidaron unos papeles…

Recobrando el normal estado de su cuerpo ambos adolescentes hicieron lo que menos querían hacer en este momento. Se miraron el uno al otro… en silencio… otra vez… si, últimamente eso comenzaba a pasar muy a menudo.

Y como era de esperarse sucedió lo que últimamente también sucedía después de las miradas silenciosas… alguien interrumpió.

–¡Shinji!– La voz de Misato se escucho desde los confines, fuera de límites para ambos niños, de su cuarto. –¡Se amable y retira un six-pack de la refrigeradora!

Shinji hizo exactamente eso, cortando sin vacilación su línea de mirada. Para ir directo a la refrigeradora.

Asuka le dio la espalda y se sentó en una de las sillas, inexplicablemente furiosa. Mordiendo cualquier comentario de alcoholismo ella cerró ambos ojos en un estado de meditación.

Misato solió a paso apresurado de su habitación y con "Gracias, Shinji-kun", después de tomar el six-pack, salió del departamento.

Por un momento, Asuka pensó que la alcohólica guardiana suya hizo todo eso apropósito solo para interrumpirlos.

Shinji dio un suspiro cuando toda la adrenalina se vació de su sistema.

Una silla chocó contra el suelo, la Segunda Niño siendo la causante de ello. Y como si este día no tuviera nada mejor que ofrecer… Shinji Ikari y Asuka Souryu se miraron en silencio.

–Asuka…– Shinji susurró el nombre, eso era todo lo que podía hacer. La verdad era que no era el tarado que la pelirroja siempre lo acusaba, sabía lo que vendría. Como se menciona antes, muy pocas personas conocían igual de bien a la norteamericana que el piloto de Unidad 01.

–Shinji…– Un igual susurro se escuchó de la pelirroja, pero ella si sabía que más hacer. Ella avanzo sin preámbulos hacia el chico. De nuevo, el chico se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, o para ser un poco más literales… entre Asuka y la pared.

–… ¿sabes que voy hacer ahora, no?– ella preguntó.

Había algo en su garganta que no lo dejaba hablar, así que solo pudo cabecear un si.

–Bueno.– El camino en su mejilla fue recorrido por el delicado dedo de la chica por una segunda ocasión.

Shinji miró casi derrotado cuando el rostro de Asuka se inclino hacia un lado en preparación para su ataque.

–¿Algunas últimas palabras, Tercer Niño?

Shinji pensó en que se podía decir en un momento como este, a solo unos segundos de ser besado hasta perder la conciencia. ¿Qué decir¿Que palabras podrían convencer a su "amiga" a no besarlo¿Cómo quitarle ese deseo por…?

¡Espera un momento…!

–¿Tú quieres besarme?– él curiosamente preguntó.

Pobre Asuka, nunca lo vio venir.

Durante solo un segundo Asuka sintió el golpe tan certero que envió cualquier reserva de aire fuera de sus pulmones. Nadie, absolutamente nadie había sido capaz de no solo bloquearla sino también de dejarla sin habla.

Porque hubo un milisegundo, cuando sintió su respiración barrer su rostro, durante ese milisegundo… en que realmente deseó besarlo.

Por eso, aún cuando el golpe no había sido tan duro si había sido muy certero.

Y por primera vez, Asuka Souryu se encontraba a la defensiva.

–¡Gott¡NEIN!

Ahora ya dos pasos lejos del chico, Asuka lo miró horrorizada con arrítmicas respiraciones.

Como ellos dicen… cuando algo malo pasa, prepárate para lo peor.

Shinji la miro en silencio con esos penetrantes ojos azules… y sonrió.

En algún lado en el universo una estrella explotó.

Esa sonrisa no era la usual tímida que tantas veces lo había visto usar cuando sabía que había hecho algo bueno y no quería retribución por aquello.

Ni siquiera era la sonrisa que hacía cuando veía algo gracioso y por mera cortesía no tiraba una carcajada.

Ella podía dar toda una lista de sonrisas y ninguna encaja en la que él estaba portando en estos momentos.

De hecho, no se podía calificar como una sonrisa pues solo la mitad de sus labios se encontraban en una curva. Asuka sabía lo que significaba. Era una sonrisa que demostraba saber que tenía poder sobre ella.

Si, Shinji sentía ese poder. Un diferente poder que el de pilotear un Evangelion. Este poder era personal… e increíblemente más delicioso. Viendo el rostro de la chica, él supo que tenía nada que temer.

–¿Asuka, estas sonrojándote?

Un crack se escuchó cuando la máscara de la chica dura crujió. Porque era cierto, después de esas palabras sintió el calor incrementarse en sus mejillas.

Pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era que esa sonrisa seguía en pie firme, intimidándola y haciéndole tener esos cosquilleos en su estómago…

¡MEIN GOTT!

Ella está -al menos por ese único minuto- atraída a Shinji Ikari.

Que alguien acabe con su miseria, por favor.

Sintiéndose lleno de energía y valor, Shinji dio un paso hacia la pelirroja.

Para completa sorpresa de él, y para el horror de ella, la muchacha retrocedió dos pasos.

Asuka miró horrorizada a sus acciones, acciones que afirmaban su rendición. Y como cualquier persona a la espera de su irrevocable derrota, lanzó su más inesperado y desesperado último ataque.

Ella lo beso.

Shinji, por tercera vez, fue presionado contra la pared. Pero esta vez tuvo la epifanía de su vida.

¿Qué estaba pensando en negarse a esto?

Asuka tenía toda la razón, era un tarado.

Propuesto a disfrutar este momento el mayor tiempo posible, que debe ser bastante puesto que ahora si podía respirar, paso exactamente lo que tenía que pasar para completar esta extraña noche.

Asuka dejó de besarlo.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que Shinji había maldecido tan fluidamente dentro de su mente como ahora.

Ella no había puesto el más mínimo esfuerzo en el beso, la acción nacida más en desesperación que en su deseo de demostrar que bien besaba. Sin embargo, su orgullo ahora revilitalizado le dijo que, aún inconscientemente, su beso debería ser lo suficiente para dejar en las nubes al tarado de su compañero piloto.

–¿Qué te pareció eso, Tercero?– ella arrogantemente le pregunto.

–Eso…

Asuka sonrió orgullosamente al ver al joven esforzándose en encontrar palabras para describir lo que sentía. Oh si, su orgullo había regresado con fuerza.

Pero también, su orgullo ya debió saber que hoy no es su día.

–¿Eso… es todo?

Esta vez no importaba que tan certero había sido el golpe, porque por la pura fuerza devastadora pudo haber impactado a cientos de metros lejos de ella y aún así afectarla de por vida.

Eso no podía ser más que cierto.

Su orgullo seguía allí, pero ahora con una herida que llevaría por el resto de su vida.

Había perdido, en su propio juego no menos. Ya no podía hacer nada, de alguna forma Shinji le había ganado. Solo huir, y esperar la reanudación de esta batalla.

–¿Piensas que puedes hacerlo mejor, Tercero?

Asuka giró e hizo su retirada después de esas palabras, después de todo esas palabras era lo que necesitaba para dejar en claro que ella regresaría para tomar su venganza por esta derrota.

Aún después de todas las sorpresas en este día, Asuka no se esperaba que Shinji agarrara su codo deteniendo su retirada. Peor aún, esperar al joven Ikari contestar su pregunta.

–… Puedo.

Y cuando el chico comenzó a acercarse a ella, Asuka hizo nada para detenerlo. ¿Por qué pelear una batalla ya perdida?

Después de todo, ella siempre podía tener su venganza otro día.

**Fin

* * *

**

¡EGBC ha vuelto!

… Esperen, quiero decir:

¡Los 7 ojos que todo lo ven ha vuelto!

Si, nuevo nick y nuevo estilo. Personalmente me gusta esta forma de escribir, al menos para lo que es comedia.

Admito, soy culpable por todo este tiempo de no subir algo nuevo, no tengo más excusas que dar que las que ya he dado en mi profile… si es que alguien las ha leído.

En cuanto a este fic, ha sido uno de los que más ha evolucionado en el tiempo, tanto o más que 'Ocaso de Inocencia' (nuevo título de 'De depresiones… a lo que más temo').

En un principio decidí que esto sea la escena del beso para 'Otra Oportunidad', pero conforme lo pensaba tomaba más forma cómica que la seriedad que poco a poco comienza en OO. Pero entonces decidí que sería mejor una comedia con algo de romance y que mejor que un one-shot para demostrar que aún estoy vivo. Y entonces el problema comenzó, las dos simples páginas se volvieron tres, cuatro, cinco… diez, y tuve que cortar algunas cosas y olvidarme de todas las ideas que surgieron antes que la cantidad de hojas llevaran tres dígitos.

Admito que la tentación es grande pero esto fue escrito como one-shot y debe terminar como one-shot… a menos que me convencen de lo contrario, porque créanme tengo suficiente ideas para escribir otros tres o cuatro capítulos más. Unas diez reviews me haría cambiar de opinión, que es el doble de lo que usualmente tengo, que a la vez demuestra lo indeciso que soy al dejar que ustedes decidan por mí.

En mis otros fics:

Ocaso de Inocencia es el único que estoy trabajando y ya no solo es una re-edición, pero ahora estoy volviéndolo a escribir por completo, el cambio de título lo demuestra.

Y por último en Regresando a Casa ya tiene el primer ganador, **Dark-Tsubasa**, quien fue el primero en revelar la identidad de uno de los 7 ojos que todo lo ven, el principal personaje del anime y manga de Bleach, Ichigo Kurosaki, pronto me contactaré contigo para hacerte saber que ganaste.

Eso es todo, no olviden dejar sus cometarios.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**

* * *

**

Había perdido, en su propio juego no menos. Ya no podía hacer nada, de alguna forma Shinji le había ganado. Solo huir, y esperar la reanudación de esta batalla.

–¿Piensas que puedes hacerlo mejor, Tercero?

Asuka giró e hizo su retirada después de esas palabras, después de todo esas palabras era lo que necesitaba para dejar en claro que ella regresaría para tomar su venganza por esta derrota.

Aún después de todas las sorpresas en este día, Asuka no se esperaba que Shinji agarrara su codo deteniendo su retirada. Peor aún, esperar al joven Ikari contestar su pregunta.

–… Puedo.

Y cuando el chico comenzó a acercarse a ella, Asuka hizo nada para detenerlo. ¿Por qué pelear una batalla ya perdida?

Después de todo, ella siempre podía tener su venganza otro día.

O al menos eso era lo que quería pensar.

Ella sintió el leve movimiento en el codo, sin suficiente fuerza para obligar pero si para demostrar lo que quería. Casi por cuenta propia su cuerpo giro hasta estar frente al de Shinji. Ella no lo miró, ella puede estar derrotada pero al menos no iba a dejar que lo viera en sus ojos.

Caliente respiración barrió su frente que en una caliente noche en el perpetuo caluroso país debería sentirse fatal… pero Dios la ayude, no lo hizo. Debe haber algo muy mal con su percepción y a las pruebas de su falta para formar palabras también debe andar algo mal con sus sinapsis, o tal vez era solo las fallas de las sinapsis de sus neuronas que afectaban su percepción. Después de todo, sus neuronas son la parte fundamental del cerebro, más allá que el cerebelo o el hipotálamo, las neuronas transmitían toda la información al cerebro, si algo anda mal con su sinapsis entonces tal información resultaría inequívocamente errónea, o tal vez solo un poco errónea, porque sus sentidos aún funcionaba bien, aún podía oler, aún podía…

Espera un momento¿en qué demonios está pensando?

Asuka se obligó a regresar de la realidad, porque por ningún motivo se compararía al inútil de Shinji e intentaría huir de ella. Ella no caería tan bajo. No al mismo nivel del hijo del Comandante. Ella quien es catalogada una niña genio, quien ya tenía un título universitario a la corta edad de catorce años, no podía llegar a ese nivel. No importa…

Esta vez no fue ella quien detuvo su propio monólogo.

Fue la mano de Shinji tocando su cara.

No era una caricia. Ni de lejos se acercaba a lo que ella le había hecho minutos atrás. Pero si Shinji había sentido solo la mitad de lo que ella estaba sintiendo y resistido, entonces tiene bien merecido el sobrenombre del invencible.

Realmente Shinji no había resistido, de hecho había sucumbido completamente en aquellas dos caricias. No que Asuka lo sabría, así que dejémoslo así.

Shinji no sabía que estaba haciendo. Lo único que sabía era que tenía a la más hermosa chica que conocía frente suyo y que sus hormonas hacían todo el trabajo.

Con una leve presión de su mano en la barbilla de la pelirroja, Shinji levantó la cabeza de la chica hasta que ambos tenían sus miradas conectadas.

Asuka nunca antes había notado que tan oscuros podían llegar a ser los ojos de Shinji, como si alguna emoción nublara su natural brillantez. Su herido orgullo aún daba señales de vida pero Asuka no más largo le escuchaba.

–Puedo hacerlo…– Shinji repitió, con más fuerza, esta vez más para si mismo que para ella.

Ahora la otra mano de Shinji también viajó a su cara, para apartar ese mechó de cabello rebelde de su rostro.

Era curioso, ella lo sabía desde el comienzo, desde el momento en que la mano del chico se había posado en su codo, pero por alguna razón solo hasta ahora lo entendía.

Iba ser besada.

Primer beso no era. Ya había besado antes, Dos veces, de hecho. A la misma persona no menos. Y como no pudiera ser de otra forma, esa persona era la misma quien le iba a besar en estos momentos.

Y si alguien lo noto, aún cuando suene algo redundante, iba ser besada.

La pequeña niña en su interior rió nerviosamente.

Porque esta vez, no era ella quien ponía las reglas. Esta vez, no era ella quien iba a dar el beso, era quien iba a recibirlo.

No, esperen un momento. Asuka recordó. No era la primera vez que iba ser besada. Pero el chico quien quiso besarla nunca lo logró. Y si no fuera por los buenos abogados en la rama de NERV en Alemania, la pelirroja pudo haber pasado un par de años en la correccional por abuso de poder o brutalidad.

Todo eso daba una nueva perspectiva al asunto.

No solo iba ser besada por primera vez.

Iba ser besada y por primera vez no lo impediría.

**

* * *

**Hikari Horaki recogió el auricular del teléfono celular, dispuesta a marcar el número de su amiga pelirroja. 

Todo deber había sido terminado a tiempo, y toda preparación para el colegio había sido terminada. Ir a la cama a estas tempranas horas le proporcionaba el necesario descanso para que mañana cumpla aceptablemente con su importante labor como la Representante de la Clase 2A.

Por su dedicación, empeño y responsabilidad en realizar su trabajo es que contaba de vez en cuando con tiempo libre. Tiempo libre como el que tenía mañana. Por pura casualidad había pasado esta tarde por la tienda donde siempre mostraban en las vitrinas los vestidos de verano que tanto le gustaban a Asuka, y descubrió que estaban de oferta.

Como buena amiga que es Hikari, se proponía a informarle a la pelirroja de la buena noticia.

Una enorme explicación solo para decir que le llamaba para informarle de una oferta de ropa.

Dentro de la habitación de Asuka, su celular, en modo vibrador, a falta de una mejor palabra, vibraba sobre su cama.

Hikari miro extrañada al kanji de marcando, junto al nombre de Asuka en su teléfono.

¿Qué pudiera estar haciendo que sea más importante que contestar el teléfono?

Y conociendo a la pelirroja como la conocía, sabía que ella siempre estaba pendiente de su celular.

Inmediatamente Hikari sacudió su cabeza, por un momento allí parecería como alguna chispa de mal temperamento apareció. Tal vez el juntarse con Asuka comenzaba a hacerle efecto.

Con una mano sobre su boca la pecosa rió privadamente.

Aún con la sonrisa en los labios, Hikari procedió a marcar otro número. Esta vez el nombre de Shinji apareció en la pantalla de su celular.

Y como tradicional chica japonesa, Hikari no pudo evitar el sonrojarse. Después de todo, era muy atrevido tener el nombre de un chico en sus personales contactos. Además, si alguien se enterara de ello su reputación estaría en riesgo.

–…

Pero tal cosa no podría pasar. Cosas como esas solo pasaban en animes o mangas… o fanfics.

De repente un escalofrío recorrió su espalda justo cuando escuchó un solo timbre después de marcar el número del chico, al instante puso fin a la llamada.

Inmediatamente la chica camino hacia su ventana y la cerró, no sin antes ver el logotipo de NERV en uno de los refugios cerca de su casa.

–Oh, cierto.– Hikari recordó, Asuka le había informado sobre algunas pruebas en NERV que tenía que hacer después del colegio.

Amiga o no, Hikari no quería escuchar otro de los berrinches de la pelirroja sobre como NERV le quita el tiempo para divertirse.

Pensándolo bien, la chica decidió no llamar al joven Ikari, no iba hacerlo, ni llamar a la casa de la Srta. Katsuragi. De hecho, decidió que era mejor que su amiga ni se de por enterado de dicha oferta.

–Después de todo, corazón que no ve, corazón que no siente.

Repentinamente Hikari detuvo todo movimiento, cuando sus propias palabras llegaron a sus orejas.

Entonces, suspiró.

–Definitivamente, estoy pasando mucho tiempo con Asuka.

**

* * *

**Aida Kensuke abrió sus ojos repentinamente. Viendo el techo de su habitación, frunció el entrecejo. Era raro que despertara a estas horas, a solo una hora de despedir este día. Al enojo de su padre él siempre dormía diez horas al día. 

Tal vez este repentino e inesperado acontecimiento era debido a un más grande y oscuro suceso que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Y por experiencia sabía que si algo grande iba a suceder de una u otra forma estaría conectada a su amigo y Piloto Elegido del Arma Multi-Propósito Definida Creada Hombre-Humanoide Artificial Evangelion.

… si, por alguna razón, Kensuke nunca podía pensar en dicho robot simple y llanamente como Eva.

Esta vez solo por un minuto se quedo imaginando (y babeando) al pensamiento del Arma Multi–Pro… ya saben como sigue. Recuperado, con sus ojos busco su celular pero no podía distinguir algo en la oscuridad de su borroso cuarto.

Kensuke pensó muy detenidamente la situación. Como era costumbre, cuando se encontraba en este estado su mano viajó su cara para acomodar sus lentes, pero sus dedos se toparon con nada.

Al contrario de la opinión popular, Kensuke no era tan despistado como aparentaba… no tanto al menos. E inmediatamente intuyó el motivo por el cual su cuarto era tan borroso.

Lastimosamente eso acarreaba otro problema. Aparte del celular, también tendría que buscar sus lentes… y prender su lámpara antes de hacer todo eso. Eso quiere decir levantarse y arruinar sus cómodas diez horas de sueño.

Oh, bien.

Girando su cuerpo de lado el chico se acomodó mejor en su cama.

Sea cual sea el gran acontecimiento podría esperar hasta mañana.

**

* * *

**Suzuhara Touji tenía toda intención de llamar a su amigo Shinji. Él conocía de los hábitos para dormir de Kensuke, así que el estaba fuera de pregunta. 

De hecho, preferiría estar estudiando a estar en donde se encontraba.

Si, así de mal estaba.

–¡¿Por qué?!

Ante ell grito y a la vez sollozo, el pobre Touji se hundió más en su asiento.

–¡Neesaaann!

Touji se irguió inmediatamente en su asiento.

–¿Q–qué?

_Él es un hombre. _

–¿Por qué no tenía que suceder esto…¿Por qué tenía que morir Tanaka¡¿Por qué?!

_El sexo fuerte._

–… Vamos. Es solo una actuación.

_Un macho…_

Los pequeños ojos se agrandaron llenándose de repentina humedad. Los labios de la niña temblaron al pronunciar las siguientes palabras.

–E–eso fue tan cruel, hermano.

… _pero totalmente desarmado ante su hermana menor._

Touji gruñó interiormente mientras intentaba calmar a su hermana. No le molestaba pasar tiempo con su hermana en el hospital.

Lo que le molestaba era que ese tiempo se lo pasaran viendo telenovelas.

A todos, un minuto de silencio para esta pobre alma en desgracia.

**

* * *

**Rápidamente el freno de mano fue jalado hacia arriba. Llantas traseras detuvieron su movimiento inmediatamente y entonces raparon el asfalto cuando la inercia hizo su trabajo. Pero ya las llantas delanteras, libres de los frenos, habían girado llevando la parte delantera del auto deportivo a una dirección contraria que la inercia. Así que cuando el freno manual fue desactivado, y estando el acelerador en todo momento presionado, el auto ya había girado los noventa grados requeridos para tomar la nueva calle. 

Misato sonrió abiertamente (haciendo oídos sordos a los claxon y maldiciones de otros conductores).

–Sabía que podía llegar antes del rojo.

La Mayor se encontraba muy dentro de su propio mundo como para interrumpir las actividades de sus encargos.

**

* * *

**Dios, es hermosa, Shinji pensó. 

Esta era la segunda vez que pensaba en Asuka de esa manera. La primera vez, fue cuando vio su cara dormida.

Pero ahora estaba bien despierta y usando esa misma expresión.

Era como, tan loco como suene, invitara a que la besen.

Debe haber algo mal allí. Tal vez solo sea un pensamiento deseoso.

Pero eso no importaba, si de algo estaba seguro era que cuando un momento como este se daba algo siempre interrumpía.

Así que solo debe esperar a que ese algo ocurriere.

Alguien allí afuera, alguien de sus conocidos esta a punto de interrumpir, eso es lo que Shinji sabía o al menos lo que esperaba.

Con pruebas de sincronización previstas para mañana todo el personal indispensables de NERV, menos los Comandantes (y Misato por atrasada), se encontraban finiquitando todo lo relacionado a las pruebas.

Liderados por Ritsuko y Misato (la verdad era que por las continuas tardanzas de la Directora de Operaciones es que Ritsuko decidió que las preparaciones sean un día antes), dos docenas de personal, incluidos los Tenientes Ibuki, Aoba y Makoto.

Como Misato aún no aparecía, que no era gran sorpresa, todos trabajaban arduamente en sus labores.

Ritsuko tenía fuertemente los ojos cerrados. Su cara una epítome mascara de concentración. Siendo una de las mujeres más inteligentes del mundo no era raro verla de tal forma. Concentrada, no duda buscando respuesta a alguna interrogante de carácter mayor. Alguna suprema pregunta esperando ser respondida.

Súbitamente la científica abrió sus ojos. Su rostro iluminado con la respuesta que la humanidad tanto había esperado.

Su boca se abrió, repartiendo su sabiduría en cada una de sus palabras.

–"Come as you are" de Nirvana…

Shingeru detuvo de tocar la guitarra como aplausos y resoplidos fueron escuchados.

–No puedo creer que supiera de esa.– Makoto no pudo evitar comentar su incredulidad.

Maya, fiel ayudante de la Doctora Akagi, caminó alrededor del Centro de Control recogiendo el dinero del personal.

–¿Alguien más se anima a desafiar mi conocimiento en música?– Ritsuko con enorme sonrisa en su boca hablo mientras veía todo el dinero que había ganado.

Observad allí a los protectores de la humanidad trabajando.

Y solo esperen a que Misato llegue.

**

* * *

**Organización de Naciones Unidas fue sin duda el organismo que trajo paz y orden al mundo luego de la catástrofe que fue el denominado Segundo Impacto. La misma organización que previó la venida de los Ángeles y fundo la poderosa organización NERV. 

Entonces es obvio que cuando una reunión tan importante con los líderes del mundo libre se daba a cabo algún personal de alto rango, con título de Comandante de NERV estuviera presente.

Kosuo Fuyutsuki era el hombre. Un veterano es esta clase de reuniones.

Él estaba allí, sentado entre los representantes del mundo libre (o tal libre como la ocupación norteamericana en Medio Oriente lo permite).

Enmascarado como una representante de Japón, Kosuo Fuyutsuki imponía su presencia.

Kosuo Fuyutsuki había estado en tantas reuniones como esta.

Kosuo Fuyutsuki no necesitaba prestar atención pues ya sabía palabra por palabra lo que se diría.

Kosuo Fuyutsuki sabía que con su experiencia podía hacer algo muy provechoso.

Kosuo Fuyutsuki tenía un globito saliendo de su nariz… un globito que en un segundo se alargaba… y al otro se encogía… casi como si… se inflara… con… cada… respir… olvídenlo.

Kosuo Fuyutsuki con toda su experiencia podía enmascarar su sueño en medio de los representantes de los países del mundo.

**

* * *

**Rei Ayanami se encontraba en su departamento. Sentada en su cama, viendo al cielo a través su ventana. 

La acción, o falta de ella, podría verse como un mundano acto de la jovencita con el interesante color de cabello, para no decir extraño.

¿Pero, lo era?

Para quienes conocían quien o que realmente es Rei Ayanami, no pensaban igual.

Siendo modelada del ADN de Yui Ikari, una de las grandes mentes de todos los tiempos, precursora del Proyecto Eva en la anterior supersecreta organización GERIN, que dio origen a las Armas de Multi-Propósito…

Kensuke, basta.

… que dio origen a las Evas, las armas que deciden el destino de la humanidad. Y su alma tomada del mismísimo Segundo Ángel, la fuente de la vida, Lilith.

Realmente, seres inferiores como nosotros no podríamos siquiera comprender el real propósito de su continua vigila. Un ser superior como Rei Ayanami no podría estar realizando una mundana actividad como contemplar la naturaleza o la falta de ella en su vecindario. No, era seguro que su infinita sabiduría ponderaba en más grandes y ancestrales actos, actos más allá de cualquier imaginación concebida por la humanidad hasta la fec…

Inesperadamente, Rei Ayanami bostezó.

Okay, tal vez, solo tal vez, Rei Ayanami solo estaba viendo a través de su ventana en completo aburrimiento.

**

* * *

**Afrontémoslo, con la mano en el corazón, realmente habría algún motivo por el cual el Supremo Comandante de NERV quisiera llamar a su hijo. 

Así que ni siquiera vallamos allí.

**

* * *

**… Pero por alguna rara razón nada sucedía. 

¿Dónde estaba la inoportuna interrupción de Misato?

¿Dónde estaban Kensuke, Toji o Hikari?

¿Dónde estaba Dr. Akagi con los nuevos horarios para las pruebas de sincronización?

Por todas las cosas sagradas¿dónde estaba un Ángel cuando se lo necesita?

Cuando nada sucedió, Shinji llegó a la conclusión que su destino estaba sellado.

El chico iba a besar a la chica.

Tan simple como eso.

Pero cuando el chico es Shinji Ikari y la chica es Asuka Souryu, lo simple se lanzaba por la ventana.

Podía besarla, sabía que podía. Pero sabía que ello traería consecuencias.

Entonces el pánico regreso.

Había sido fácil antes, cuando el solo hecho de tener el poder de besarla le había nutrido para comportarse con tanta confianza. Pero ahora, recordando sus clases de física, cada acción tiene una reacción.

En alguna parte el disco que repetía el "no debo huir" se detuvo y uno nuevo con el mensaje "debo huir" fue su reemplazo.

¿Pero donde?

Asuka puede llamarlo patético cuantas veces quiera pero por algo así no iba estar escapando de Tokio–3.

… Aunque por otro lado, hace un buen tiempo en Hokaido.

No, solo tenía que escapar de esta situación, no tenía porque viajar cientos de kilómetros. Pero no solo tenía que huir de la situación actual sino de las consecuencias.

Eso dejaba fuera la opción de correr y esconderse dentro de su habitación.

Así que no podía huir de la ciudad ni esconderse en su habitación. Eso solo dejaba besarla… si claro. Así que la besaba y luego ella lo mataba, tampoco era buena opción. Pero tenía que haber algo, alguna ingeniosa idea para salir bien librado de esto.

Y todos reconocen a Shinji Ikari por sus ingeniosas ideas.

Realmente no.

–Puedo hacerlo…– Shinji repitió, con más fuerza, esta vez más para si mismo que para ella.

Ahora la otra mano de Shinji también viajó a su cara, para apartar ese mechó de cabello rebelde de su rostro.

Tomando una gran respiración, su 'ingenioso plan' en marcha, Shinji se apartó. Dijo que podía besar mejor que ella pero no dijo que se lo mostraría.

Muy ingenioso plan¿no creen?

–¿Qué?– Asuka casi cae al suelo de la sorpresa, la pregunta saliendo más de su garganta que de su boca.

Él siempre había hecho lo que le pidieran, así que fue automática su contestación.

–Dije que puedo besar mejor que tú.

Había solo una palabra, aunque realmente no era una palabra, que podía describir lo que Shinji pensaba después de su respuesta: ouch.

–¿Q–qué… di–dijis… te,… Tercero?

Eso no fue un grito, pero había tanta furia con ella que sus palabras salían entrecortadas.

De repente, Hokaido no parecía un mal lugar.

–¡¿Crees que puedes besar mejor que yo?!

–… ahh…–

Por algún milagro, el orgullo de Asuka había regresado y tenía todas las intenciones de lanzarse con todo.

–¿Qué pasa? Al niño de mamá se le comieron la lengua…

Esta noche había sido una montaña rusa de emociones y esa última frase fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

–Puedo hacerlo, Asuka.

Y entonces Asuka detuvo.

Ella también habló tan serio como el joven Ikari.

–¿Puedes qué, Tercero?

–Besar mejor que tú.

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera. Solo las poses serias de los adolescentes enfrentándose.

–¿Cómo puedo creerlo?

–Puedo probártelo… donde sea, cuando sea, como sea.

–Entonces, yo también te lo probaré, donde sea, cuando sea, como sea, que puedo besar mejor que tú.

–Bien.

–Bien.

Y con una media vuelta, Shinji y Asuka desaparecieron dentro de sus cuartos.

Fue muy tarde en la noche cuando Asuka se dio cuenta lo que había hecho.

Acababa de dar total autorización para que Shinji Ikari la bese donde sea, cuando sea y lo peor de todo como sea.

En medio de los líderes del mundo, cientos de Kilómetros de Tokio-3, Kozuo Fuyutsuki despertó sobresaltado.

Juraría haber escuchado a una adolescente gritar.

_**Continuará…**_

**

* * *

****Notas:** Esto ha sido un muy duro trabajo. Seré muy franco, yo no pensé tener las diez reviews, de hecho mis mejores expectativas eran tenerlas pero después de mucho tiempo. Creo que nunca antes había tenido sentimientos contradictorios cuando leía una nueva review como con este fic. Pero eso no importó pues al final estaba entusiasmado para escribir este segundo capítulo. Lastimosamente no tenía nada preparado, si quiera lo tenía pensado, así que me tomo más tiempo del que creía. 

Para el siguiente capítulo, la condición será la misma, un mínimo de diez reviews para hacerlo. Sin embargo, veamos quien es más rápido, actualizar con un nuevo capítulo a 'Otra Oportunidad' o sus diez reviews.

En cuanto al fic, creo que ya se pueden imaginar que van haber muchos besos, y que no tengo reparo en ridiculizar a cualquier personaje. No va haber Ángeles, no voy a recontar la trama de Evangelion como en mis otros fics. Todo el fic sucederá en el lapso del Décimo Segundo y Décimo Tercer Ángel.

A _**Klasnic, Jelanda**_, _**Phoenix140391**_, _**pinklife.tata**_, _**Shitsumon-Chan **_y _**murduck003**_ solo me queda darles otras gracias por su apoyo ya que sus review ya fueron contestadas en privado.

_**Death Mask:**_ Fue totalmente intencionado esa enorme cantidad de review, así tenía más tiempo para pensar este capítulo. Si siguen enviando así de rápido las review entonces no hay forma de que me demore tanto.

_**REIKO:**_ Así como los review siguen igualmente los capítulos.

_**Sharmylia:**_ Es cierto que intimidar a Asuka es una de las partes centrales del fic pero no creas que ella siempre va estar así.

_**Yomiko Leifoh:**_ Uno de los mejores¿he? Eso solo me hace querer escribir el tercer capítulo de una vez… pero no debo controlarme, después de todo tengo otros fics que escribir.

_**zoe:**_ Antes que nada¿tu nick tiene que ver en alguna forma al juego Zone of the Enders? Tu eres la review número diez, así aquí tienes tu riza de este mes.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ante que nada me disculpo por no actualizar, realmente no tengo una buena escusa, solo que toda las ganas de escribir se han ido y no se cuando (o si alguna vez) regresará. Así que decidí subir lo que tenía escrito hasta ahora. Solo las tres primeras escenas están en orden y terminadas, lo demás está desordenado. Me disculpo de nuevo y deseándoles felices fientas me les dejo lo que espero no sea el último capítulo de Entre besos._

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Asuka siempre es la primera en bañarse.

SIEMPRE.

Cualquiera en la casa Katsuragi-Ikari-Sohryu (por orden de aparición, no te enojes Asuka) sabían este hecho. Nadie en su sano juicio se atrevía cambiar

Aún Misato siendo la dueña del departamento y su tutora sabían que un baño caliente en la mañana traía una Asuka de buenos ánimos para el resto del día.

Ni siquiera PenPen quien siempre ha sido el amo indiscutible de la casa intervenía en el ritual de la pelirroja.

En otras palabras Shinji no podía por ningún motivo adelantarse… y como a dicha pelirroja le gustaba su desayuno listo después de su baño, Shinji no podía retrasarse.

Era una de esas veces, en que ni siquiera un experto en la materia de huir, podía hacerlo.

Y como no podía ser de otra forma Asuka no podía huir, a lado de saltarse su ritual mañanero, porque estaba en contra todo lo que ella era.

Era como si algún sádico poder malvado influyera en la vida de estas dos personas, como si escribiendo en un teclado en medio de la noche disfrutando la tortura de estos jóvenes, un poder tan vil y maquiavélico capaz de hasta exigir una exorbitante cantidad de reviews por capítulo y entonces desaparecer por meses sin rastro alguno solo para entonces…

…

Simplemente olvidemos el párrafo anterior y sigamos con la historia.

* * *

En ataño el cantar de un gallo era el signo de que ya era mañana. Cuando el tiempo pasó el timbre del reloj despertador fue el sinónimo del nuevo mañana. Entonces la humanidad avanzó más, el beep del reloj digital comenzó a esparcirse.

Pero la humanidad no pudo quedarse estancada. No, desde luego que no. El tiempo pasó y la tecnología siguió su frenesí.

Para el 2015, específicamente en la ciudad capital de Japón, Tokio-3. Existía el último sinónimo del nuevo día.

Misato Katsuragi gritó justo en el momento en que su garganta se llenaba de alcohol.

Todo el edificio de apartamentos supo que un nuevo día había llegado.

La humanidad nunca antes tuvo tanto miedo de su futuro.

* * *

Misato parpadeó a sus encargos. Ambos tenían manos en sus corazones y tomando bocanadas de aire.

-¿Qué fue eso?- ella preguntó, extrañada.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué?

La mujer alzó ambas cejas a los adolescentes.

-Parece que se asustaron… ¿por mi grito?

Hubo silencio…

Entonces.

-Para nada.

-¡Naaah que va!

Misato Katsuragi no tenía que ser una Jefa de algún Departamento de Operaciones para alguna supersecreta agencia para saber que aquí había gato encerrado.

Esperen un momento, si lo era.

Entonces como la Jefa del Departamentos de Operaciones de la organización supersecreta NERV tenía toda la autoridad para afirmara que aquí ocurría algo extraño.

Y como cualquier persona, en una posición de poder, haría en estas circunstancias, Misato solo pensó en una cosa.

Chantaje.

* * *

Ella tenía que ser justa, Shinji Ikari era el chico en quien más confiaba en todo el mundo. Estudiar juntos, vivir juntos y trabajar juntos en un empleo donde no solo tu vida depende del otro sino también el resto del mundo, había contribuido a crear un lazo especial entre ellos.

Así que no había mejor indicado para dar el permiso de que donde sea, cuando sea, y como quiera de besarla.

…

¿QUÉ? ¿ES ESTÚPIDA?

Asuka miró intensamente la espalda del Tercer Elegido, esperando que si enfocaba su mira el suficiente tiempo, le haría estallar en llamas…

* * *

-¿Ayanami?

Rei Ayanami volteó lentamente su rostro hacia su compañera de clase.

-Representante de la clase Horaki.- Rei habló estoicamente como respuesta.

Hikari no se vio molesta por la falta de entusiasmo en su saludo. Ambas siempre eran las primeras en llegar, Hikari había intentado muchas veces entablar una conversación con la extraña muchacha, sin resultado alguno. Razón por la cual la chica pecosa sabía que esperar de la albina.

-Ikari-kun y Asuka no vendrán mañana, ¿no?

Rei no pestaño al contestar. –Su presencia en las instalaciones de NERV es requerida.

De nuevo, Hikari sabía que eso era un si. –Mnnn… Sabía que me había equivocado en las fechas.- La Representante procedió a tachar algo en sus apuntes al mismo tiempo que un Kensuke, con sombras bajo sus ojos, veía sobre el hombro de la chica.

Kensuke sonrió ampliamente, casi olvidando su sueño, cuando vio un Touji, con sus acostumbradas ropas deportivas entrar a la clase.

-¡Hey! Touji ven a ver esto.

El mencionado miro ausentemente a su amigo y dio un largo bostezo mientras caminaba hacia él.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto, ahora curioso, viendo a Kensuke sonriendo, a la Representante escondiendo unos apuntes y a Ayanami siendo… Ayanami.


End file.
